Crystal Moonlight
by DINGDONG.quote from cosmo
Summary: Alexis is a teenager who has only lived in her mother and fathers shadow. Never having any fun. But, will happen when she cant take it anymore and sneaks away to A party. Alexis is in grave danger but, dosent know it! i made up my own characters!


Crystal Moonlight

The light shone through a window that night, when Alexis, a young teenager: Got out of bed, She slipped on her shadowed silver Lime green jacket, and a short mini skirt (to short), grabbed a old 3rd grade backpack and stuffed some clothes in it. Then tip toed down the hall. She tip toed in her parents room and bent down then grabbed her dad's pants and slipped her hand in the back pocket and felt around for their house keys. She Found them, and returned back in the hall, downstairs and opened the door and left!!

YES!! She had finally done it; she had finally snuck out of the house. Nevertheless, Where would she go?

"Hmm… " She whispered.

The silence had been broken with a shatter of glass, She ran down the dark alley and past a couple of her neighbors houses. Looking around trying to find where she had heard the noise. She heard a scream, and a couple of moans, and a lot of breaking glass hitting the dark, endless, concrete, into a shadowy blackness.

Finally, she saw the house. It was a 3-storie house covered in toilet paper, beer cans, and such. She shook her head.

"Idiots" she said bluntly. She saw a couple of guys run in the back door, sneaking in, to have some fun.

I wonder… I could just go in and back. It would be fun. I'm sure..

She wandered in the wild, unmanaged house. And to her surprise, she found, A great party.

_Drinking, music, guys, and Dancing!!_ What could be better?, she thought to herself…

She lead her self up stairs to a room, that said, restrooms,.. She took off her backpack, and went through, her clothes, oh! This will work FINE.

She took out a short see through top, and kept her room, on!! She went down the stairs and many guys stared her down, and up. She looked the other way. Smiling.

She knew this was wrong but, Its not like im in danger or anything, all you do is dance, and talk, I mean gosh. Mom was so wrong bout parties, their fine.

She walked around a group of guys looking hr way, and then made her way, to a table, filled with snacks.

A sexy guy, gave her a look of approval, and walked her way…….. She wondered if he wants something to drink too. She twisted her hips to the music trying to look as if she fit in with the rest of the dancing people. The man came closer, and a gentle smirk came across his soft face.

She felt innocent compared to the people around her, she had a look of fear in her eye..

Now the two were almost touching, Their eyes meet as he Said his name.

"Amos, " She coughed embarrassed by her silly name. My name's "Alexis."

She said as her head tilted down looking at his new Vo4 shoes.

His Smirk made its way into a Smile of comfort. "Hey," he said grabbing her soft, smooth hand into his, "Lets go, come on!"

She was confused.

??

What was he talking about, where was he taking her, She was so unsure, She felt like butterflies were biting at her tummy.

He Lead her Into a solid red, Room upstairs, Still gripping her hand, He Lead her to a Full golden looking room. She took a seat at the nearest chair. "I'll be right back.!!'

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

She was calm now, she sensed a friend in him.

Then all in the flash of light, Alexis felt a bang and crash go through the whole building. … A loud bang forced its way into her ears. She was frightened, Slowly, she stood , walked patiently towards the room, her had entered. She stepped back a bit and smelt the air, she could smell something….. Alexis ran into the room, and entered. The boy was lying on the floor, with his hand still clinched to his pocket, he had a single tear in his eye. She could still hear the music down stairs.

Alexis collapsed to the floor, and screamed. She didn't understand how this could have happened? Going over what had happened in her mind, she skimmed over to the part where he had sat her in the room. She wondered, if he was okay? She turned her head to get a look at his face…….

He was still breathing but, the sight of him not doing anything, just turned her stomach upside down, she covered her mouth wishing that this nightmare would just all go away! She spoke " Uhm… Are you okay, sir?" There was no reply, but she knew she couldn't just call the police they might blame her. She paced the floor.

The music stopped down stairs, Alexis could hear footsteps coming… Many footsteps!

What if they blamed her, what if they arrested her, What if they were looking for her? She couldn't bear the agony, the pain, torture that deep inside, cut into her solemn heart. Finally, she ran to the room where he was lying and she got inside and locked it. Still worried of the heavy burden she had now chosen she fell to her knees. What was she doing? What was she thinking?

She was so submersed by her painful secret that she was afraid of herself, she was frightened by the fact that she was in danger, and the fact that his life and hers depended on taking action. What was she to do?

She covered her mouth again, and repeatedly shook the man. He wouldn't wake. She shook him again. Still nothing. She sighed and sat down beside him, and sobbed quietly.

Her heart was heavy she felt weary and so tired. She was so tired. She unlocked the door, and peeked out.

There was a Girl.

"hm….. A Girl?"

" I wonder could she help me. No.. She might blame me.! I better get down stairs, and Fast!"

She thought.

The girl, wondered around the rooms, Stumbled across the bedroom and went inside.

Alexis grabbed the man and picked him up "HE sure is heavy enough. Gah! But, he had to look normal. Hmm. I'll put him in bed. That will work for sure!" She struggled to put him his King size bed. The bedding consisted of two comforters two foam pillows extra soft, 100 percent organic cotton sheets and four blankets .

She wondered why he would want so many blankets in the middle of fall?

"Oh well!"

She covered him up ,grabbed her bag off her back and tiptoed down stairs. She was still a bit suprised she pulled it off without anyone noticing on hearing.

Untill, she remembered that the music stopped down stairs. She stopped DEAD in her her tracks of mellowness. She bit her lower lip and looked around her. She didn't seem to be followed. But, then again there was that girl who came up stairs... ah. I'm over reacting she thought quick in her mind.

She stepped off the last step and looked straight ahead.

The music was not playing like it had before. IT was low, and people were holding eachother and hugging each other, the dance floor had suddenly got empty and everyone was sitting , seeming upset.

Alexis was worried she was unsure if anyone knew her secert, unsure if anyone from school was here and was spying or anything.

Her heart speed up like a train not on time. She Thought of her warm bed at home, she thought of her friends, family, her animals back home, she had ignored.

She felt 100 percent Guilty, and it wasen't going to go away at the party.

She had to go home. She sighed, and made her slient way to the door.

She turned around when her feet were stopped by a certain person, tugging on the back of her shirt. She moved her head and then turned around. It that Man.

He had woke up and had stopped her, maybe even been awake the whole time. She was uncertain of what he want so she asked.


End file.
